Spangle
Dear, you're sweating! What's the problem? Teach me how to interact with your crush. Now. 'Appearance' I was daydreaming. SO sorry! Spangle is a pretty ordinary dragonet. She's small, going to the size of an adult's dragons neck. She's pretty thin, and Spangle generally keeps herself in a slouching pose, and isn't all that bothered by standing tall and regal. Spangle has a round face, with a really soft lilac colour, making it almost seem white. Her antennae, horns and ridge are a more metallic version of that colour, and uses her antennae to cover her almond shaped eyes, coloured a dry grass green. A shy smile can be seen on Spangle's face, with small ears. The same colour that was used on her horns in now on her underbelly. The triangle like hive patterns appear to be a dark metallic purple, which is the same for the spots on the next layer. That colour is also used for Spangle's spine. Spangle's wings have white little stripes through them, though barely noticeable. The padding on Spangle is the underbelly colour, with barely any claws (and if they did, Spangle doesn't even care and would probably trim them) to go along with it. Her tail is noticed to be in a sharp end, which just touched the floor. ''Personality'' "What is he thinking when he hears my name? Does he think 'oh, here she is' or 'my daydream' or 'my bff is here now or-" "Spangle, breath." Spangle is a very shy dragoness, and is known as an awkward child at Silkworm Hall. When first meeting others, Spangle generally stutters and keeps her voice low so she won't admit anything embarrassing. Her awkwardness generally stems from her thoughts, constantly filled of 'what ifs', making her expect bad things, especially when it comes to her horrible social skills and abilities. However, Spangle is shown to be a sweet and loyal girl go those she cares about, earning her not much friends, but the best ones. Spangle is shown to be anxious of other's people's safety, concerned about their well being. Even still, that doesn't mean the SilkWing isn't a free spirit. She loves to try new things, though will avoid them if she wasn't fond of the experience. This is especially noticed when trying to impress her crush, which makes herself look like a fool when she's done it wrong. Earning one of the highest grades in her class, Spangle is super intelligent when it comes to educational purposes like how to not get in Misbehaviour's Way and is one of the best at her Silk Study classes, taking note to even the most boring teachers just to prove herself to herself and Hairstreak she is a recognisable SilkWing. Like nearly all the SilkWings in Pantala, Spangle respects the HiveWings, declaring they have more power over her, both ability wise and social status wise. History "Hey; there's Hairstreak!" "Very funny." "Do you still like him? I mean, he can't notice, even though your best friends." nervous mode activated Spangle was born to average SilkWings named Silvery Meadow Blue and Glasswing. She was constantly smothered by her parents, a bit spoiled. However, she was told about hard work and actually do stuff, which she respected, especially when she watched movies with her parents and saw that spoiled brat on screen. Spangle wasn't technically the most outgoing SilkWing, with her shy nature which no-one knows how she got. Or maybe it was because she constantly at home and didn't have a little chit chat with dragons who weren't her family. Yes. that was it. Spangle didn't go out much as Silvery Meadow Blue was a teacher at Silk Worm Hall, and GlassWing wasn't exactly the most social dragon or father either. WIP ''Relationships'' "Oh, god. Am I staring?" ''Trivia'' *She's named after the Mutant Spangle Butterfly. *Her relationship with her and Hairstreak is based off Adrienette from Miraculous Ladybug. *Her hatred for butterflies yet love for moths mirrors Hairstreak's love for butterflies and hate for moths. *Spangle writes with a cursive hint to it, but is very small. *Spangle isn't a fan of candies, but will have them for special occasions. *Spangle's eyes are that type of green to give off a feeling of dry hope, or possible loss, but the green keeps the hope. *Spangle dislikes the feeling of touching grass. *Spangle's way of reacting to her crush is similar to the creator's best friend. *Loves berries, particually rasberries. *Dislikes slashers. *In the modern universe, Spangle would probably be in high school and wear trendy clothes despite being a nerd. *Her least favourite cilche is nerds always needing glasses. Gallery Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)